star_butterfly_kontra_sily_zlafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Toffee
Toffee był członkiem armii Ludo i "efektywnym, złym ekspertem", który ukrywał swój motyw. Staje się on przywódcą armii, gdy obala Ludo w odcinku "Marco Grows a Beard". Po wybuchu zamku w "Storm the Castle" wszyscy myślą, że umarł, jednak zawłada on ciałem Luda, po raz pierwszy w "The Hard Way". Ostatecznie ginie w odcinku "Toffee" z rąk Star Butterfly, po pochłonięciu większości magii we wszechświecie. Wygląd Toffee jest reptilianem o niebiesko-szarym kolorze skóry z zaczesanymi do tyłu ciemniejszymi włosami, żółtymi oczami, ostrymi zębami i ogonem. Zwykle nosi na sobie białą koszulę, czarny garnitur i czerwony krawat oraz czarne spodnie i buty. Kiedy przejmuje kontrolę nad ciałem Luda, jego oczy zaczynają świecić, a od odcinka "Starcrushed", jego ręka z różdżką staje się częścią Ludo. W przeszłości Toffee nosił ciemny strój z bordowym kołnierzem i pasem, na kolanach miał ochraniacze z kolcami, a część jego butów, była koloru ciemnoróżowego. Na jego ramionach znajdowały się czaszki z symbolami na policzkach, takimi jak u Moon Butterfly i Eclipsy Butterfly. Historia Konflikt z Mewnianami O walce Toffee'go z królową Butterfly wiadomo już od odcinka "Into the Wand", dowiadujemy się, że właśnie przez nią stracił palec. W "Moon the Undaunted" zostają pokazane tamte wydarzenia. Był wtedy przywódcą armii potworów i przeszkodził w zawiązaniu pokoju z poprzednią królową Mewni i miał decydujący wpływ na zabicie jej. Młoda Moon nie widząc innej szansy na pokonanie nieśmiertelnego potwora, przyjechała do obozu potworów i użyła na nim zaklęcia od Eclipsy, w wyniku czego stracił palec, którego nie mógł zregenerować, a z miejsca zdarzenia uciekł. Praca dla Ludo Toffee przychodzi w odcinku "Fortune Cookies" na rozmowę o pracę w armii Luda. Ludo jest pod wrażeniem jaszczura i bez wahania zawiera z nim umowę. Następnego dnia oprowadza nowego sprzymierzeńca po zamku, jednak jaszczur nie komentuje słabej dyspozycji potworów. Kiedy pojawia się Ropuch i mówi o fascynacji Star ciasteczkami z wróżbą, Toffee od razu wymyśla sprytny plan na odebranie jej różdżki. Podrzucają jej ciasteczko z wróżbą o treści "odpowiedzią na wszystko jest miłość". Wierząc jej bezgranicznie, Star przestaje walczyć i zaczyna wszystkich przytulać. Toffee obserwuje wszystko z boku z cierpliwością, lecz Ludo wyrywa się, chcąc zdobyć różdżkę i niechcący wyjawia ich plan. Wtedy Star pokonuje potwory, a jaszczur stoi w bezpiecznej odległości i uśmiecha się pod nosem. Po powrocie do zamku, mimo porażki, Ludo cieszy się z i tak wielkiego sukcesu i z Toffee'm wznoszą toast, a jaszczur mówi mu, że nie jako pierwszy padł ofiarą jej czarów. W odcinku "Mewnipendance Day" razem z Ludo obserwują Star przez Wszystko Widzące Oko. Ropuch jest niezadowolony, że zastąpiono go maszyną i próbuje zjednać potwory przeciwko Toffee'mu, jednak on przerywa im, pokazując swój sprzęt do teleportowania rzeczy i pyta o chętnych do przyniesienia różdżki. Decyduje się na to Ropuch. Wszyscy oglądają go z Toffeem, który widocznie przeżywa to. Jednak, kiedy Ropuch próbuje użyć sprzętu, on nie działa i zostaje przyłapany. Po jego powrocie Toffee znowu używa teleportera, który okazuje się działać poprawnie i namawia Luda do wyrzucenia Ropucha. Toffee wyrusza z armią Luda i radarem różdżki zdobyć ją w odcinku "Marco Grows a Beard". Przedzierają się przez dom pełny włosów i napotykają Star. Są bardzo blisko zdobycia różdżki, jednak Ludo nie jest w stanie do niej dotrzeć przez swoją słabość do włosów, a winę zwala na potwory. Toffee wykorzystuje jego złe zachowanie w stosunku do nich i odwraca ich od niego. Potwory wybierają go na swojego przywódcę i wyrzucają Luda z zamku. Zniszczenie różdżki By zdobyć różdżkę Toffee, zleca porwanie Marco w odcinku "Storm the Castle" i więzi w klatce. Zanosi mu nawet kanapkę. Wtedy Diaz próbuje go uderzyć, lecz on unika ciosu. Star przybywa do zamku, by uratować przyjaciela i pozbawia Toffee'go ręki. Udaje się jej rozbić klatkę, lecz ona zrasta się. Toffee przerywa jej w ponownym użyciu zaklęcia, jego ręka odrasta i przyciska guzik powodujący obniżanie się klatki. Wtedy Star daje mu różdżkę, jednak on nie bierze jej do ręki, tylko każe ją zniszczyć. Star jest zdziwiona i nie wie jak to zrobić, lecz on przypomina jej pierwsze zaklęcie, którego ją nauczono. Star niszczy różdżkę. Zadowolony Toffee żegna się z potworami. Kiedy różdżka zaczyna świecić i promieniować, jaszczur patrzy na nią z uśmiechem i ginie podczas wybuchu. Życie w różdżce i odnalezienie palca Po przełamaniu różdżki na dwie części, ręka Toffee'go stanowi trzon różdżki Luda, który znajduje ją w odcinku "Ludo in the Wild". W "By the Book" jaszczur zaczyna komunikować się przez różdżkę z Ludem. Przekonuje go do porwania Star, by pokazała mu, jak dobrze władać artefaktem. Kolejny raz różdżką, mówi do Luda w "Is Mystery", kiedy radzi mu, by nie pozbywał się Ropucha, bo może być dla niego przydatny. Star znajduje palec Toffee'go w odcinku "Into the Wand" podczas wyprawy do wnętrza swojej różdżki i zamyka go potem w swojej szafce. W odcinku "The Hard Way" Toffee przejmuje władzę nad ciałem Luda, po przeczytaniu przez niego zakazanego rozdziału Eclipsy. Wznosi się w powietrze i przemawia do Słowniryka, by nie próbował przeciągnąć go na swoją stronę. Odpowiada on, że nie trzyma się żadnej strony, z czego Toffee jest bardzo zadowolony. Walka z Komisją Magii Wysoka Komisja Magii ingeruje w sprawie Luda w odcinku "Starcrushed". Wtedy również udaje się Toffee'mu ponownie przejąć jego ciało i połączyć rękę z różdżki z ręką Luda. Jest na tyle silny, że udaje mu się pokonać wszystkich członków Komisji i wchłonąć ich moce. Lekmet ostatnimi siłami wskrzesza Moon, która kontynuuje walkę ze złoczyńcą. Toffee jest jednak silniejszy i nie udaje jej się wygrać. Powoduje więc wybuch i ucieka z ciałami Komisji, a Toffee na pożegnanie każe przekazać Star wiadomość, że przyjdzie po swój palec. Odrodzenie i ostateczna śmierć W odcinku "Book Be Gone" Toffee kieruje Luda do Królestwa Mewni, gdzie pod jego wpływem przejmuje tron. Kiedy Star niszczy różdżkę-rękę Luda w odcinku "Toffee" trafia do przestrzeni ze zniszczoną magią, gdzie ujawnia jej się Toffee. Tłumaczy, że maź, w której się znajdują to magia, którą on zniszczył i komunikuje się z Moon i przyjaciółmi Star poprzez ciało Luda. Każe królowej oddać mu jego palec, a ona posłusznie oddaje go w różdżkę-rękę Luda. Kiedy palec łączy się z ręką, Toffee żegna się ze Star i opuszcza ją, a na ciele Luda zaczyna odradzać się palec. Całkowicie odrodzony Toffee wypluwa Luda i niszczy resztki różdżki. Wściekła Moon próbuje go zaatakować, lecz on unika jej ciosów, a zaklęcie, którego próbuje użyć, nie działa. Marco również go atakuje, jednak dziura po jego ciosie zrasta się. Jaszczur wbija Moon w ziemię i odchodzi niewzruszony, lecz przeszkadza mu w tym Star, której udaje się naprawić różdżkę. W wersji motyla używa bardzo silnego zaklęcia, które celuje w Toffee'go. Potężny promień czaru wyniszcza jego ciało, pozostawiając kości i ciemną maź na nich. Ostatnimi siłami jaszczur mówi, że to on układa plany. Przeszkadza mu w tym Ludo, który dobija go, strącając na niego kolumnę. Osobowość Inteligencja i spryt Toffee jest o wiele bardziej inteligentny od Luda oraz jego armii. Zdobycie różdżki, które przez długi czas nie udawało się im, nie było dla niego żadnym wysiłkiem. Zawsze analizuje sytuację, w jakiej się znajduje, a jego pomysły nie wypalają jedynie z czyjejś winy lub, gdy sam to planuje, tak jak w odcinku "Fortune Cookies", kiedy wykorzystuje wiarę Star w ciasteczka z wróżbą. Potrafi świetnie manipulować osobami, wpływać na nie oraz zjednać sobie ich przychylność, jak w przypadku Luda lub armii. Jego plan odzyskania utraconego palca i pozbycia się magii jest bardzo dobrze dopracowany, wymagający zdolności do manipulacji i wielkiej wiedzy. Opanowanie Toffee nie ulega emocjom i zawsze podchodzi do wszystkiego na chłodno. Nie wyraża zbędnych emocji ani uwag. Jego staranne dopracowanie szczegółów daje mu pewność działań, dzięki czemu nie obawia się o swoją przegraną. Na jego twarzy tylko kilka razy można ujrzeć cień uśmiechu albo zdziwienia. W sytuacjach mogących zagrozić jego poczynaniom nadal zachowuje spokój, nawet kiedy traci palec bez możliwości jego zregenerowania, nie popada w panikę, tylko spokojnie odchodzi. Bezduszność Najważniejsze dla Toffee'go jest osiągnięcie celu, bez znaczenia ile osób będzie musiał poświęcić i nie ma żadnych wyrzutów sumienia po bestialstwie, którego dokonał. Wiele osób straciło przez niego życie jak matka Moon lub Lekmet. Nie obchodzą go uczucia innych, a sojusznicy są jedynie marionetkami w jego rękach, jak w przypadku Luda. Cierpienie oraz śmierć innych nie wzrusza go w żadnym stopniu. Kiedy wreszcie odradza się, jest dla niego obojętne, czego musiał dokonać, by to się udało. Zostawia wykorzystanego Luda oraz zrozpaczonych przyjaciół Star, która padła jego ofiarą. Maniery Mimo braku sumienia i skrupułów Toffee potrafi zachowywać się, jak dżentelmen i zachować maniery. Podczas spotkania z Moon kłania się jej. Przy pierwszym spotkaniu z Ludo proponuje mu Mewnijską wodę, a w "Marco Grows a Beard" jednemu z potworów. W odcinku "Storm the Castle" daje uwięzionemu Marcowi kanapkę, a sam przy jedzeniu używa chusteczki, by się nie poplamić. Relacje Star Butterfly Toffee i Star są wrogami od samego początku, lecz ona nie zauważa go na początku wśród Armii potworów. Ich pierwsza konfrontacja następuje w odcinku "Storm the Castle". Mimo wrogości ze strony dziewczyny jaszczur nie atakuje jej. Posiada również dużą wiedzę na temat jej życia i zmusza ją do oddania różdżki, wykorzystując jej uczucia. Kiedy Star dowiaduje się o jego powrocie, jest wystraszona, ale nie boi się z nim walczyć. Podczas ich ponownego spotkania Toffee szydzi z niej i zostawia na śmierć, wykorzystując do swoich celów, lecz ona zdeterminowana, by go pokonać, wydostaje się i zabija go. Ludo Toffee robi wielkie wrażenie na Ludo od pierwszego spotkania, który ufa mu bezgranicznie, że nie zwraca uwagi na podejrzenia Ropucha. Jaszczur początkowo wykonuje zadania, zadowalając szefa, jednak w "Marco Grows a Beard" odwraca od niego armię i wyrzuca z zamku. Kolejny raz udaje mu się zmanipulować dzięki różdżce, przez co pewność siebie Luda wzrasta i jest pewny, że on wszystkiego dokonał. Okazuje się jednak, że był zwykłą marionetką w szponach Toffee'go. Kiedy Ludo zdaje sobie sprawę, że został opętany, pyta jaszczura, czy miał on jakiś wkład w to, co zrobił. On odpowiada mu bezuczuciowo, że nie i zostawia go. Ludo jednak mści się na nim i dobija go, pozbywając się go. Królowa Butterfly Toffee spotyka Moon pierwszy raz, kiedy przychodzi ona do obozu potworów, by ochronić swoje królestwo. Jaszczur kłania jej się na powitanie, jednak nie widzi w niej zagrożenia, wiedząc, że nie da się go zwyczajnie pokonać. Jego pewność w stosunku do niej ginie, kiedy nie jest w stanie zregenerować palca. Odchodzi od niej, obdarzając mściwym spojrzeniem. Królowa zdobywa sławę dzięki pokonaniu go i szczerze go nienawidzi. Kiedy odradza się, jest przerażona i nie chce dojść z nim do konfrontacji. Kiedy Toffee wywiera na niej presje, oddaje mu posłusznie odcięty palec. Jest wściekła na niego za odebranie jej córki i próbuje znowu użyć na nim zaklęcia, którym go pokonała, lecz nic to nie daje, a on wbija ją w ziemię i odchodzi. Ropuch Ropuch podejrzewa i nie lubi Toffee'go od samego początku. Szczególnie od odcinka "Mewnipendance Day", w którym jaszczur wymyśla maszynę do szpiegowania, pozbawiając Ropucha jego dotychczasowego zajęcia. Próbuje on rozszerzyć złe uczucia do niego na inne potwory, przekonując, że oni też zostaną zastąpieni. Toffee również nie darzy Ropucha pozytywnym uczuciem i nazywa pod nosem "grubym workiem śmieci". Sabotuje również jego misję, by zmusić Luda do pozbycia się go. Marco Diaz Marco i Toffee nie mają ze sobą dużo kontaktów, jednak są wrogami. Jaszczur wydaje się być w stosunku do niego obojętny. Toffee porywa go w "Storm the Castle", by zmusić Star do oddania różdżki, grożąc, że go nigdy nie zobaczy. Mimo wrogości Marca Toffee nie jest dla niego nieuprzejmy, a nawet daje mu kanapkę i uwalnia od przykucia do krzesła. Chłopak próbuje go uderzyć, jednak nie udaje mu się to. Nazywa również jaszczura nudnym. Kiedy Star oddaje różdżkę, Toffee uwalnia Marca. Po jego odrodzeniu Diaz uderza go, tworząc w nim dziurę, jednak ona zrasta się, a Toffee odrzuca Marca, powodując utracenie przez niego przytomności. Armia Ludo Toffee jest uprzejmy dla reszty armii Luda, z wyjątkiem Ropucha i nie komentuje ich beznadziejnego zachowania. Chwali nawet Boo Muchę w odcinku "Fortune Cookies" i podaje potworowi żyrafie szklankę wody w odcinku "Marco Grows a Beard". Kiedy Ludo zaczyna obrażać i dawać ograniczenia swoim pracownikom. Toffee broni ich i daje możliwość wyboru lidera, na którego zostaje przez nich wybrany. Kiedy zamek jest bliski wybuchu, dziękuje potworom za współpracę. Wysoka Komisja Magii Członkowie Komisji dowiadują się o Toffee'm i o tym, co zrobił, w czasie grożącej wojny. Wiedzą, że jako jaszczurka jest nieśmiertelny i kłócą się o działanie, jakie podjąć. Komisja zajmuje się anomaliami magicznymi we wszechświecie, które wywołuje Toffee, a w odcinku "Page Turner" jaszczur pojawia się na chwilę w Omnitraxusie. W odcinku "Starcrushed" dochodzi między nimi do walki, w której swoje życie poświęca Lekmet. Toffee pokonuje ich wszystkich i pozbawia mocy. Słowniryk Toffee spotyka Słowniryka w odcinku "The Hard Way", nie chcąc, by on wziął Luda na swoją stronę oraz w "Book Be Gone", kiedy przejmuje ciało Luda po wrzuceniu przez jego księgi zaklęć do ognia. Słowniryk twierdzi, że Ludo zrobił wreszcie, czego chciał Toffee. On jednak zaprzecza, że dopiero to zrobi i żegna go, wiedząc, że zniknie razem z Księgą. Strażnik wyznaje mu, że mimo wiedzy o nadejściu tego jest to dla niego niespodzianka. Umiejętności Regeneracja i nieśmiertelność Jak każdy osobnik z gatunku septarianów, Toffee może zregenerować każdą utraconą część ciała. Wyjątkiem jest użycie czarnomagicznego zaklęcia Eclipsy, po którym nie jest w stanie odtworzyć palca, w który został trafiony. Jaszczur regeneruje utracone ramię w "Storm the Castle", a w odcinku nazwanym jego imieniem nawet całe ciało i organy. Toffee jest również nieśmiertelny i nie zestarzał się od czasów bitwy z Moon. Zabić go można było jedynie bardzo silnym i mrocznym zaklęciem od Eclipsy oraz nieznanym, którego użyła Star. Magia Opanowując ciało Luda, Toffee potrafi posługiwać się jego różdżką, którą sprawnie używa podczas walki z Wysoką Komisją Magii. Tworzy wielkie rośliny, miecze i atakuje promieniami magii oraz lewituje. Jest w tym bardzo silny, a Moon nie jest w stanie go pokonać. Toffee potrafi też odbierać moc innym, jak zrobił to w przypadku Komisji Magii. Jego ofiary padają wtedy nieprzytomne z pustymi oczami. Umie również niszczyć magię, co zrobił z tą znajdującą się w Sanktuarium. Intelekt i manipulacja Toffee jest świetny w planowaniu, by wszystko poszło po jego myśli. Pomaga mu w tym wiedza, inteligencja, logiczne myślenie oraz manipulacja sytuacją i osobami. Posiada dużą wiedzę na temat rodziny Butterfly oraz jej magii. Manipuluje wieloma ludźmi i potworami, a nawet pozoruje swoją śmierć. Kieruje wydarzeniami ukryty w różdżce, wykorzystując Luda oraz sprzyjające okoliczności i jest w stanie przewidzieć, jak dana osoba się zachowa. Toffee umie również tworzyć urządzenia, takie jak wszystko-widzące szpiegujące oko lub teleporter czy wykrywacz różdżki. Siła Toffee ma ponadprzeciętną siłę, co pokazuje w odcinku zatytułowanym jego imieniem. Bez problemu przytrzymuje ręce Królowej Moon oraz wbija ją w ziemię. Odrzuca również Marca na daleką odległość z mocą, która kruszy skałę, na której Diaz wylądował. Wystąpienia Ciekawostki * W odcinku "Fortune Cookies" przepowiednia Star mówi "Zło zostało uwolnione". Wydaje się, że on jest tym "złem". ** Ponadto, Toffee stwierdza, że Ludo nie był pierwszym potworem, który ucierpiał w wyniku magii rodziny Butterfly, a ten również miał z nią styczność. * Na obrazku promocyjnym "Fortune Cookies" ma żółto-brązową skórę, nie ma włosów i nie ma koszuli pod garniturem, co było jego początkowym wyglądem. * Pomimo swojej umiejętności regeneracji, Toffee nie może zregenerować swojego utraconego palca, ponieważ został zniszczony przez Moon Butterfly, zaklęciem Eclipsy. * W "Mewnipendance Day" Toffee czyta książkę "Mewni: Historia Królewskości" (konkretnie fragment o magicznych różdżkach), możliwie zapowiadając plany na "Storm the Castle". * Widzimy go przez moment w odcinku "Page Turner", w szklanej kuli, która jest w pokoju podczas zebrania. * Według "Star and Marco's Guide to Mastering Every Dimension", Toffee jest nazywany Septarianem. Rasticore należy do tego samego gatunku. ** Zdolność do regeneracji Toffee'go jest lepsza niż Rasticora, co może znaczyć, że jest wyjątkowy w swoim gatunku. Kategoria:Magiczne stworzenia Kategoria:Armia Ludo Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postaci Kategoria:Postaci z innego wymiaru Kategoria:Dorośli Kategoria:Antagoniści